the_crossover_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Kakarot
|image1= |caption1=''I'm the only Kakarot worthy to exist in this world!'' |row1=Majin Kakarot Timeskip Kakarot Goku Black |row2=PlayStation |row3=Sean Schemmel (Kakarot/Black) James Marsters (Zamasu) |row4=Dragon Ball/B.O.N.D. |row5=''B.O.N.D. Manga'' (Kakarot) Dragon Ball Super (Black) |row6=Original (Kakarot) Manga (Black) }}Kakarot, often referred to as The Evil Goku, is a counterpart to Son Goku and one of the main antagonists in the B.O.N.D. manga. He would be playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Information Kakarot's Legacy Official Media: *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (Kakarot)'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 '' *''Dragon Ball Super (Goku Black)'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ (Goku Black)'' Unofficial/Non-Canon: *''Soul Calibur V'' *''Super Smash Bros for Wii U'' *''B.O.N.D. Manga'' *''B.O.N.D. Fusions'' *''D.N.B.: Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion'' *''Dragon Ball x Naruto: Storm Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Storm'' Story Role: Kakarot's story retells his history in the B.O.N.D. universe through the events of the Dragon Ball Xenoverse series. As such, instead of being protrayed primarily as a B.O.N.D. villain, he is seen as a threat in the Dragon Ball ''universe, and is matched against the Saiyan, Leek, as a parallel to Goku Black. His intention to eradicate all Gokus in the Multiverse is unchanged... Rivals: To be announced later... Current Status: TBA Kakarot's Moveset Kakarot's overall moveset is virtually unchanged between variations, though he has different Super Moves for each one. Normal Combos *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Smash Attacks *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Special Moves *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Supers (Majin Kakarot) *'Meteor Burst:' Kakarot performs a quick dash at opponents. Once he makes contact, a cutscene is triggered where he assaults the opponents with a series of strikes to their back and stomach, knocking them to the ground. He finishes it off by standing over the opponents, smirking, and firing a Ki blast at them, creating an explosion that sends his opponents flying across the stage. *'Solar Kamehameha:' Kakarot ignites his Super Saiyan Orange aura and flies over to the side of the stage, launching a Solar Kamehameha. The beam emitted can be aimed up or down, and will instantly KO anyone in its path. Supers (Post-Training) *'Supernova:' Kakarot flies into the air and charges a Supernova, tossing it at opponents. Once it makes contact, a cutscene is triggered where he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 and shoots a second Ki blast at the opponents, who are struggling to push back his attack. The blast causes the Supernova to explode, launching opponents across the stage. *'Legendary Super Saiyan Power:' Kakarot transforms into a Legendary Super Saiyan form, similar to Broly, changing his specials for a brief time. **'Neutral- Solar Kamehameha:A more powerful variation of his Kamehameha that can be charged for a wider range. **'''Side- Big Bang Shot Volley: Kakarot fires consecutive blasts in a similar manner to Broly, although the blasts resemble Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. The blasts create sizeable explosions when they make contact with any surface, enough to KO any opponent nearby. **'Upward- You Won't Escape Alive!:'Kakarot, similar to Frieza, fires a telekinetic beam that causes him to lift the opponent into the air, close his fist, and trigger an explosion that makes them explode instantly. Any opponents near the explosion will also be KO'd. **'Downward- Revenger Cannon:'Taken from Hatchiyack, Kakarot flies into the and charges a green energy in his arms. He then fires the blast at the stage, able to steer it left or right to take out opponents. The move lasts for 8 seconds, and Kakarot will revert to his normal form once this attack has been used. Supers (Timeskip) *'Malevolent Super Saiyan:' Kakarot transforms into a malevolent version of Super Saiyan God. His moveset is unchanged, though his attacks are much more powerful. *'Malevolent Super Saiyan 4:' Kakarot transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 form enhanced by the power of Malevolent Super Saiyan. All of his attacks will KO opponents, though his moveset for this form has yet to be created... Taunts *TBA *TBA *TBA Animations *'Character Intro:' *'Victory Screen:' *'Losing Screen:' *'Idle Animation:' Goku Black's Moveset Goku Black can trade places with Future Zamasu. After activating his Final Smash, Goku Black's appearance changes permanently, as does his moveset. Normal Combos *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Smash Attacks *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Special Moves *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Supers *'Super Saiyan Rose:' Goku Black transforms into his Super Saiyan Rose form, increasing the amount of damage he inflicts on opponents. If players charge his Neutral special, he will perform the Black Rose Kamehameha, inflicting massive damage and reverting to normal afterward. *'Fused Zamasu:' Goku Black and Future Zamasu fuse into Fused Zamasu, changing their moveset. They will remain in this state for the duration of the match. *'Smash (Fused Zamasu):' TBA... Taunts *TBA *TBA *TBA Animations *'Character Intro:' *'Victory Screen:' *'Losing Screen:' *'Idle Animation:' Costumes Kakarot *'Majin: '''Kakarot's default outfit, based on Goku's ''Dragon Ball Z outfit colored red and purple. He bears dark shades around his eyes, the Majin "M" on his forehead, and remains in Super Saiyan Form. *'Earth Training:' Kakarot's second outfit is the same as his default outfit, although he doesn't bear the markings of a Majin, still has his Saiyan tail, and fights in his base form. *'Battle Armor:' A red and purple version of Android 16's outfit, from Ultimate Tenkaichi. *'Saiyan Armor:' A suit of Saiyan battle armor similar to the one worn by Vegeta when he arrived on Earth. *'Post-Training:' Kakarot wears a red version of Tien's outfit, from Ultimate Tenkaichi. *'Timeskip:' This outfit is a red and purple version of Goku's outfit from Dragon Ball Super, without Whis' symbol. Goku Black *'Goku Black:' Goku Black's outfit from Dragon Ball Super. *'Zamasu's Clothes (Goku):' Goku Black's appearance when Zamasu first switched bodies with Goku. *'Future Zamasu:' Goku Black as Future Zamasu. Gallery Kakarot Kakrot Timeskip.png|Timeskip Kakarot's base form Super Saiyan Kakarot.png|Timeskip Super Saiyan Kakarot Crossover Handheld Battle.png|Kakarot fighting in the 3DS version of the game Kakarot Sprite Large.png|Kakarot's sprite Kakarot Pose.png|Super Saiyan Kakarot in Xenoverse 2's graphical style Kakarot Fusions.png|Kakarot's design in Dragon Ball Fusions Kakarot Sprites.png Goku Black Black Tenkaichi.png|Goku Black's base form, drawn by hsvrt from Deviantart Black Rose.png|Super Saiyan Rose Goku Black, referred in-game as "Black Rose Goku", drawn by hsvrt from Deviantart Zamack.png|Fused Zamasu, the fusion of Future Zamasu and Goku Black Black Fusions.png|Super Saiyan Rose Goku Black in Dragon Ball Fusions Category:Dragon Ball Category:PlayStation Characters Category:Brawl Legends Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Licensed Category:Original Category:Console Characters